


The Stars Sing

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei can hear the stars sing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Sing

He stood gazing out of the window. His eyes noticed the overwhelming darkness but nothing else.

 

It was the night cycle in the underground city. The weather control system shifted the temperature a few degrees lower than Standard, its lights simulated starlight, and the giant fans (carefully hidden out of general view) worked on a low setting to create a light breeze. 

 

He hated it.

 

Everything was artificial in this city. The city itself was built on a pretext of safety. Its inhabitants lived the dream of being on Earth.

 

_A snow globe. That's what this city is like. A small fake city with figurines of people trying to mimic an ordinary life._

 

_Pitiful._

 

Grey eyes closed briefly at a passing breeze's touch. When they opened again, he was glaring at the dome-cum-sky. 

 

_I can't see the stars. They're not real. At least when I'm flying in Fairy's skies I can see the stars. Small violet pinpricks of light waiting for someone to look hard enough against the twin suns and spot them. On Earth I used to lie down and look at them for hours. Until mother comes and orders me to bed._

 

He turned from the dismal view and leaned against the window sill. A few strands of black hair swayed due to his sudden movement. 

 

_Jack, I can hear the stars sing. What would you say if I told you that?_

 

The figure on the bed was tangled in the sheets to the point of immovability. 

 

From the shadows unseen by anyone, a small smile settled itself lightly like butterfly wings on two lips.

 

_No, you probably wouldn't believe me. Or take me seriously._

 

He tucked one bothersome lock of hair behind his ear.

 

_It doesn't matter. Yukikaze shows me the stars at day, Yukikaze **knows** me, the stars, reality. And you, Jack. You make everything real for me at night. When Yukikaze's not there._

 

He sighed as if reaching a satisfactory resolution.

 

_I'm real. Yukikaze's real. You're real. Me, Yukikaze, you Jack... We're all real. You both define my reality for me._

 

One hand brushed back golden hair from sleeping eyes.

 

_Jack... I.._

 

The sheets moved and another body slid into the bed. No arms were draped on another body. He just moved to be as close as possible without quite touching the man.

 

There, in his dreams, lying near Jack's reassuring presence, Rei thought he heard the stars sing.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 27 2004.


End file.
